


Подарок

by fandom_Netflix_Originals, Pamdar



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Бен и Клаус кремируют книги.





	Подарок

Вспыхнуло пламя, но тут же погасло с угнетающим шипением. Еще одна попытка провалилась. Клаус отшвырнул спичку и раздраженно пнул мусорный контейнер. 

— Мы выбрали неправильную мусорку! — объявил он, повернувшись к Бену. — Да, вот в чем дело. В кино мусорки с огнем всегда круглые, а мы пытаемся поджечь квадратную, поэтому ничего не выходит. Законы вселенной не обманешь, друг мой.

Он выглядел обиженным и одновременно довольным, словно раскрыл мировой заговор. Бен вздохнул и ответил:

— Или это как-то связано с дождем.

Моросило. Клаус шмыгнул носом и натянул капюшон на голову. Он любил свою кислотно-желтую куртку, но от холода она мало помогала. Бен как-то сказал, что в ней он похож на жертву Пеннивайза, обреченную быть вечным ребенком и парить по канализации. Разумеется, после этого Клаус полюбил ее еще больше. 

— Вырви листок, сомни и подожги сначала его, а потом всю книгу, — предложил Бен, скрепя сердце. Может быть, они раньше и убивали людей, но вырывать страницы? Святотатство.

Книга лежала на самом верху горы мусора. Они подложили под нее коробку из-под пиццы, словно импровизированный пьедестал. Или жертвенный алтарь. Бен старался так не думать: его мутило от одних мыслей. 

— Это уже не кремация, а убийство с членовредительством… — пробормотал Клаус, но совета послушал. Дело пошло лучше, и вскоре огонь принялся поглощать страницы.

Бен с надеждой смотрел на неуверенное пламя. Хоть бы в этот раз получилось. Или они зря изувечат книгу.

— Нам нужно было сжечь «451 градус по Фаренгейту», — произнес Клаус, обнимая себя за плечи. Его вид плохо вязался с веселым тоном. — Было бы смешно.

— Ты говоришь так каждый раз. И ты ее даже не читал, — ответил Бен. Он постарался звучать не слишком занудно, но вряд ли у него получилось. 

— Зато ты читал их все, — Клаус ткнул в сторону пламени. — А эту — раз пять! 

Бен только пожал плечами.

— Может, в следующий раз мне украсть что-нибудь повеселее? — спросил Клаус через пару минут. — Журнальчик, например. 

Бен покачал головой. Фокус работал только с некоторыми книгами. Бену нравилось думать, что у них есть душа.

— Если уж на то пошло, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вообще не крал, — он сунул руки в карманы, хоть и не чувствовал холода. То есть, не больше, чем всегда. Но вид озябшего Клауса вызывал фантомные мурашки.

— Да брось, — отмахнулся Клаус. Он положил руку на сердце и пафосно произнес: — Когда меня посадят, то будут называть «Клаус, книжный вор». Звучит неплохо, а?

— Ну, точно лучше, чем «Клаус, сигаретный вор» или «Клаус, вор чипсов», или «Клаус, вор черного лака для ногтей». Что я забыл?

— «Клаус, вор презервативов», — Клаус усмехнулся. — Кстати, тоже хорошо звучит.

Огонь разгорался сильнее. На лице Клауса плясали блики, делая его еще больше похожим на служителя странного, никому не известного культа смерти. Культа, единственным последователем которого был Бен.

— Думаю, ты должен произнести речь, — сказал Бен. В первый раз Клаус так и сделал, и пусть он дурачился, но сработало же.

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Клаус сложил ладони вместе как для молитвы и начал: — Покойся с миром, дорогой Холден Колфилд. Ты был хорошим мужем и пиратом, мы будем помнить тебя до конца времен. Да не нападут жуки на твою планету и да не пролетит пересмешник над твоим гнездом!

Клаус издевался, но Бен был благодарен и за это. Он медленно протянул руку к огню и пошарил, надеясь ощутить что-нибудь материальное. Наконец, пальцы натолкнулись на корешок.

Бен с предельной осторожностью вытянул призрак книги из огня. Та некоторое время светилась синим, потом обрела краски, и Бен почувствовал полноценный вес в своей руке. Он расплакался, если бы мог.

— Сработало.

Подняв глаза, Бен увидел, что Клаус смотрит на него и с нежностью улыбается. 

— Спасибо, — Бен попытался вложить в одно слово все, что чувствовал. О том, как он благодарен, и том, сколь многое Клаус может. О том, как он ценен. Все то, что Клаус не хотел слушать. 

Бен жаждал подарить что-нибудь взамен, но что есть у призрака?

— С днем рождения, любимый брат. Ура! — улыбка Клауса снова стала слишком наигранной, ненастоящей. — Теперь, когда тебе есть чем заняться, я собираюсь отправиться на вечеринку и оторваться по полной.

Его «вечеринка» была сжата до таблеток и распихана по карманам. Бен с привычной тоской подумал, что драматично умереть от передоза в собственный день рождения будет очень в духе Клауса.

— Или ты можешь навестить кого-то из наших, — попытал счастья Бен. 

Клаус насмешливо фыркнул. Бен понял, что обычные аргументы не помогут, и решил зайти с другой стороны. 

— Представь, они устроили вечеринку и нас не позвали, — произнес он с притворным возмущением. 

В городе остались только Диего, Ваня и Лютер, и вряд ли хоть кто-то из них знал слово «вечеринка». Конечно, Клаус на это не купится, но Бен отчаянно продолжал:

— Наверное, сейчас они едят торт, — увидев, что Клаус колеблется, он решил применить тяжелую артиллерию. — Шоколадный торт, Клаус.

— Знаешь что? Это уже слишком, — заявил Клаус резко. — Как они могут есть шоколадный торт, пока мы тут голодаем? Мы должны… Нет, мы обязаны появиться и испортить им праздник!

Бен едва заметно выдохнул. Вряд ли стоило рассчитывать на торт, но, может быть, там будет хоть какая-то еда. И если совсем повезет, то кто-то из родственников купит Клаусу теплое пальто.

— Эй, Бен, — тихо позвал Клаус, выдергивая из размышлений. — Спасибо. Отличный подарок.

Улыбка Клауса стала напоминать настоящую, и Бен решил, что это будет не самый ужасный день рождения.


End file.
